Fire Emblem Awakening: You've Had Too Much
by Changling96
Summary: When they found her asleep in the middle of a field, Chrom had mixed thoughts about Robin. When she joined them in Southtown to fight off bandits with a blade in one hand and a tome in the other, he was impressed. But now? Now, Chrom didn't know what to think of her.
1. Chapter 1

It was the middle of night, but with all the insects and the occasional owl making noise Chrom wouldn't call it dead. Still, the noise was a welcome return from the almost disturbingly still nights of Regna Ferox.

The journey north had been successful, despite the cold taking its toll. The Khan had pledged her official support, with her counterpart pledging his unofficial support as well.

Despite the hard-earned success, the Ylissian prince was having no luck finding any sleep. Grumbling to himself, Chrom slid out of his warm bed and let his feet hit the cold stone floor. Not bothering to go through the effort of fully equipping himself for what should only be a short walk, he grabbed his ancient blade along with a set of keys and exited his room.

The Falchion was a comforting presence in his hand, its weight pushing away any unease he'd been feeling towards the dark shadows that lined the hallways. Their first encounter with the Risen, in that dark and burning forest, must have gotten to him more than he thought.

Stepping out from under an arch and onto the training yard, Chrom made his way away from the sleeping chambers towards the barracks. The stout, stone building loomed ahead of him; it's dark ambience guaranteeing no one would see what he would be doing shortly. Finding the correct key from his ring, the prince went to use it, only to find the door already unlocked. Gripping his sword tightly, he opened the door and walked in.

"R-Robin?"

He wasn't truly surprised to see the tactician up this late; the tall, silver-haired woman often burned (in this case quite literally) both ends of the candle while working out new strategies.

What surprised him was the fact that she was face-down on her desk, her long hair partially covering up the book she wrote ideas down in. A quick look over the rest of the desk reveal a candle that was only barely still burning and the source of the woman's unconscious state: a bottle of whiskey. The very same bottle of whiskey that Chrom was thinking of 'sampling' some of to help him get to sleep.

Grabbing the once full bottle of golden elixir, the prince's eyes widened slightly and he gave out a defeated sigh as he raised the now-empty bottle. Given their absence, he winced as he realized that Robin had drank it straight and without a glass.

"*hic* C-Chrom?"

Turning around, he met the sleep-clouded eyes of the tactician, who was just barely managing to keep her head up enough to look at him. Her slurred speech, along with her rosy cheeks and the fact that she was taking this long to focus on him confirmed Chrom's worst fear: his amnesiac friend was completely plastered.

"Chr-rom!" She jumped to her feet suddenly, chair clattering to the floor with her hair over her eyes as the prince flinched back.

He'd been trained to fight brigands, bastards, and any other way of saying the word 'bandit', but none of his time spent learning etiquette covered how to deal with a drunken woman that could fry his brain with the flick of her wrist!

"Chr-rom! *hic* I'm g-gla-ad *hic* you*hic*'re he-ere! I-I want*hic*ed to g-go over *hic* some *hic* ne-ew i-ideas I'v-ve had *hic*!"

Sighing out in relief at how her eyes brightened and her arms flailed rapidly in excitement, Chrom rested Falchion against the nearby wall and sat down on a wooden stool, "Alright, I'm all ears."

Clapping her hands together with a laugh, Robin swept up her ideas book, nearly dropping it in the process, and flipped several pages back, again almost dropping it, before settling on a page with an 'ah ha!', while actually dropping the book this time.

He could only look on in concern as the tactician seemed to think she was still holding the book, as it appeared she was miming turning it to him and shoving it in his face.

"So-o, t-the *hic* fi-irst idea I *hic* have is s-since w-we ha-ave all the-ese *burp* peg-gasu-us rid-ders *hic* here i-in Ylis-s-se *hic* I-I *burp* tho-ought tha-at we co-ould tak-ke a few *hic* squa-ads of th-hem an-nd pu-ut th-hem o-on a *hic* boat! The bo-oat would *burp* n-need t-to *hic* be cust-tom *burp* built-t, bu-ut I've *hic* al-lread-dy got a *hic* sk-ketch for that! *burp* Anyways, se-e-e here-" Robin pointed with both hands to a place in the air just above his nose, "-and he-ere-" she actually poked him in the nose, "- is w-where *hic* we ca-an put *hic* the *hic* stab-bles! Fro-om there w-we can *hic* rapi-idly dep-ploy squ-uads with the *hic* pur-rpos-se of hit an-nd ru-un raids on ta-actic-cal pos-siti-ions fro-om *hic* a mob-bile bas-se! We co-ould *burp* als-so pro-ovide air a-and gro-ound *hic* rein-nforc-ceme-ents to ba-attlefi-ields if we ke-e-ep *hic* a plato-o-on of def-fensive-speci-ializ-zed soldie-ers *hic* on bo-oard."

The silver-haired woman finished her first idea off by placing her hand on her chin and looking off into the night. Chrom had to admit it would have looked rather sagely, if she hadn't just stuttered on for the last minute between hiccups and burps.

"So, what are you going to do about the feed and manure?"

Robin turned back and looked at the prince like he'd just told her she was the Fell Dragon.

"I-It's not like it's a _horrible_ idea per say, but if you're going to house pegasus on board for an extended period of time, how are you going to feed them and keep their stables clean? You'd need to have supply ships come by at regular intervals to bring in food for the crew and steeds, so I suppose having them ferry off the manure would work. But, that'd just leave the ship vulnerable if they were cut off."

The tactician pouted, _pouted_ , before grabbing her quill with a sigh, "O-Oh, ri-ight *hic*. Gu-ess that-t's a pro-oblem."

Chrom reached over the table and grabbed the woman's wrist just before she was about to cross the idea off her book. Or, in this case, her open palm.

"Hey, hey, hey. It's an interesting idea. I'm sure the pegasus knights would consider any idea that might improve their combat abilities. But right now, they're already stretched thin as it is; without sending off a few of their best squads to live on an experimental ship. So, keep the idea for now. After this war with Plegia is over, I'll bring it up with my sister and see what she thinks."

Letting out a breath of relief as she seemingly relaxed and put the quill, after missing twice, back into its holder. Releasing his grip, Chrom watched as Robin moved her hands again and her eyes brightened once more.

"A-Ah! The-ere's the *hic* o-other id-dea I had! C-Chrom, i-if we *hic* to-o-ok shap-ped ar-rmor pla-ating an-d-"

The Prince literally cut the tactician off, grabbing her hand and Falchion, before moving to the door, "Come on Robin, it's far too late for us to be up like this."

He didn't dare looking back as he opened the door and walked out of the barracks, practically feeling the pout that the silver-haired woman was definitely wearing at the moment. Looking back would mean he'd have to face that stuck-out bottom lip and watery eyes and... Chrom shook his head to get the mental image out of his mind.

Walking back out onto the training yard, he'd forgotten they were still more or less holding hands until Robin tumbled to the ground, nearly taking him down in the process.

"S-Sorry, I *hic* didn-n't se-e-e that ro-ock." Following her gaze, Chrom blanched as he looked at practically the smallest peeble he'd seen in his life. Pulling her to her feet, he couldn't help but brush the dirt off of her coat, his hand palming her cheek as he wiped away a smudge from there as well.

The prince definitely wasn't expecting Robin to lean into his touch with a contented sigh. Stiffening at her move, Chrom almost flinched when she openned her eyes.

"Chrom" She began, with eyes that were far clearer than they'd been before.

He nearly took a half-step back at the look she was giving him, but his hand was still practically glued to her face, "Yes?"

Closing her eyes with another peaceful sigh, she continued, "Thanks for tonight, I really needed something like that."

Blushing at how she worded her statement, Chrom looked around to make sure they didn't have an audience before turning back to her.

He stared.

Robin had fallen asleep. Standing up.

"Robin?"

No answer. Not even a twitch.

"Robin? Come on, don't do this to me!"

Robin began to snore.

"Come on! At least wait until I get you back to your room before falling asleep!"

With a sigh, Chrom lifted the sleeping tactician off her feet and began to carry her to the sleeping chambers.

She owed him a bottle of whiskey, and a few favors for this.

* * *

 **A/N: So, my laptop that I do the majority of my writing on decided to stop working last week. As it turns out, the wifi-card in the computer broke and screwed everything up. So now I'm waiting for that to get fixed. In the meantime, I decided to go ahead and write this idea that I got last night.**

 **Despite not writing anything for it, I'm actually a fan of Fire Emblem, having played FE7 in the past. I've got a friend who is kind enough to let me borrow his 3DS and copy of FE:A so I've recently finished my first campaign for that. Grima, even on hard mode, got RNG'd after Chrom got two Aether's in a row and poor mister Fell Dragon only got Pavise once.**

 **Anyways, moving on from Grima getting some XCOM levels of RNG-screwed, this fic will most likely be a four-shot. Just something quick and simple so that I can get a bit of a change of pace from my other fics. And yes, Robin was trying to get Chrom to start building primitive aircraft carriers. Her next idea was the beginnings of a tank.**

 **Regardless, I hope you all enjoy this.**

 **\- Changling96**


	2. Chapter 2

For the first time since she'd woken up outside of Southtown, Robin wished madly that her memory would return to her. Not to remember who she was, not to remember her family, or her friends, or her home.

No, she simply wished she had her memory back so she could equate how absolutely screwed they were at the present situation.

Going to parley with the Mad King had been a mistake; a mistake that had nearly cost the lives of the majority of the Shepards had Robin not immediately seized control of command. The Plegian soldiers had had the high ground, numbers advantage, and to top it all off they'd had hostages.

Maribelle and Ricken had only barely managed to get away from their captors before they were cut off. It was only thanks to Chrom and Sumia's quick thinking of setting up a relay from the top of that steep incline to the bottom that Ricken had avoided losing his head to a wyvern knight. She'd joined the prince at the top of that slope to hold off the enemy while Lissa desperately healed their sole flyer back to the point where she was able to be airborne after being ambushed by archers while attempting provide Chrom support.

They'd managed to hold their ground for hardly a minute before they were overwhelmed by reinforcements. Chrom'd made the executive decision to retreat by sweeping her off her feet and jumping off the edge. Several precise applications of Wind magic prevented the two of them from becoming two bright red stains on the ground; though Chrom had dislocated his left shoulder for his troubles.

The only saving grace was that Fredrick and Kellam had held off the majority of the main Plegia army via a choke point for long enough that the Shepards could regroup. From there, it'd been simple to repel the small force coming from their left flank. With Virion plucking wyvern riders out of the sky and Chrom punishing any that swept towards their back line, Robin had been free to dismantle the remaining enemies and strike down the opposing commander.

They'd won the battle, but the Mad King got his war so it was a loss more than anything else. And above all, it'd proved a glaring weakness of the Shepards: that their unit was not a substitution for a standing army in times of war.

Robin had to give credit where it was due; the Shepards worked excellently during times of peace. Instead of the presence of faceless foot soldiers, the people of Ylisse practically had heroes on patrol. With their unique and personal appearances, she could easily see how well the Shepards could effectively keep their lands from harm while also creating pseudo-champions for civilians to look up to.

But while the Shepards were already a small, elite unit, they were not at the level that they could single handedly each hold the same military presence as a platoon of well-trained soldiers. Ylisse needed a standing army in order to fully fight off Plegia. Their squads of Pegasus knights were strong soldiers and worked well to create the kind of positive and peaceful image the current Exalt was desperately trying to maintain. Without sufficient support however, Pegasus knights were no more effective at defending strategic locations than ceremonial armor and weaponry was to a castle.

Compiling the last of her thoughts down onto a long list of strategies and ideas that she'd go over with the Exalt at a later date, Robin rose from her seat and stretched her arms out. The sun had gone down sometime after she'd gone to the castle library and flung herself into reviewing Ylisse's war plans.

Tucking a few pieces of parchment into one of her coat's numerous pockets, the tactician neatly returned the map she'd been using back its place along a bookcase.

Leaving the library for the dark night, Robin walked slowly along a stone path. Along the palace's grassy lawn, she spotted a certain navy-haired prince staring off into the distance. As she got closer, he audibly sighed.

"Chrom?" The tactician spoke up, stopping just short of him, "What are you doing out this late?"

He didn't flinch from the sudden intrusion, turning around to fully face her instead, "Oh, Robin. A few... unpleasant thoughts are on my mind is all."

Taking a deep breath, Chrom crossed his arms and looked off behind her, "Tomorrow, we'll ride to Regna Ferox to request more aid. However, there's something I wish to tell you; something I want you to hear from me rather than someone else."

He turned back to where he was previously facing. The realization that he was facing West suddenly dawned on Robin.

"...Not everything Gangrel said was a lie. The last Exalt, my father, crusaded against Plegia for many years. It was... brutal, an absolutely bloody campaign that only ceased with his death some fifteen years ago. Plegia's people have every right to hate us for our past actions but, the long war was heavily taxing on Ylisse as well. As it raged on, my father's army dwindled in number. Farmers who were too starved to lift their pitchforks were drafted and sent out as cannon fodder. With the lack of hands to work the fields, our kingdom's food supply vanished. I may have been young, but the riots were violent enough that I can still recall them. Out of the three of us, the pain of our people impacted Emmeryn the hardest."

Robin winced, "I can see how such times would impact a person."

"Yes. Our father died before she reached ten years old, leaving her a harsh legacy. Plegia wanted blood, while her own people wished for her quick demise. My sister was made into a target... into a scapegoat. With the threat of drafting nor execution no longer in play, citizens of Ylisse began to throw stones while degrading her. Physically, she still bears a scar from one; emotionally... Somehow, she managed to keep her pain hidden from everyone sans Lissa and I."

She tried to picture it for a moment, the pressure of having blame focused on herself from practically everyone but her own family. She couldn't. "It... it must have been hard" Robin only barely murmured out, kicking a patch of dirt.

"I am not as forgiving a man as she is a woman; how she manages it is beyond me. Returning hostility with warmth and patience... I could not even fake being so good a person. As they belittled her, she healed their long-held wounds. She ended the war, returning countless soldiers to their families and homes. And when it was all said and done, when her "crimes" were "forgiven"? She held no resentment towards them. She embodies the best of our halidom, something far more valuable than the ability to wield a blade."

Turning back to her, Robin paused at the look Chrom had on his face, "She _IS_ peace." He'd said those three words with such conviction that she nearly missed how his features darkened at his next thought.

"But, as with all things, there are those that would take advantage of people's kindness, of their patience and forgiveness. King Gangrel is one of them."

His eyes glazed over as he gripped his Falchion tightly, "The only peace he will ever embrace is the kind that puts him six feet into the ground". He looked back up at her and it was plain to see the pain and conflict that had been weighing down on Chrom that night, " _That_ kind of peace is one I can offer to an enemy... However, Emmeryn would never give that kind of order to me, nor do I wish for her to".

Robin opened her mouth to respond when someone else beat her to the punch, "Well spoken, sir".

Appearing from out of the night was Marth, the young man who'd managed to briefly fight on par with Chrom.

Said Prince's eyes widened slightly, before turning to him as he walked over, "Marth..."

"Good evening to you two" He began, polite as always.

"How did you get in here?" Chrom replied, with complete disregard for politeness, something that made Robin crack a grin.

Marth motioned with his hand vaguely towards where he walked in from, "Behind the maple grove outside is a cleft in the castle wall".

The prince grumbled to himself before she spoke up, "Chrom? Why is there a hole in the palace's defensive wall?"

Scratching his head, the man at least had the decency to look slightly ashamed before answering, "I... may have bashed that part of the wall in while training. At the time, I didn't think it was large enough to be noticeable due to it's placement..."

"I don't plan on telling anyone, if that's what you're worried about" Marth said immediately. "In fact, I've only come here tonight to warn you."

"Warn... me?" Chrom replied, looking confused.

Nodding, the young man continued, "The exalt's life is in danger".

"Emmeryn?" His confusion deepened, "But she's guarded at all hours..."

"If I..." For the first time since she'd seen him, Marth looked unsure to Robin, "What if I told you that I know of the future? Of acts that will transpire? Of tonight, where Emmeryn dies in her palace?"

"The future?" The prince spoke up, "You claim to know the know the future?"

"I expected there to be doubts, you'd be mad not to, but that is why I brought proof".

Without another word, Marth drew his blade, the one that resembled Chrom's prized Falchion so much.

Said prince instinctively gripped his sword, Robin taking a step behind him to keep out of the way. She suddenly felt naked without a weapon.

"Don't worry," The masked man suddenly spoke up, "I'm just here to save your life".

He turned slightly to face some of the foliage nearby, "From him".

As if on cue, a man with a cowl over his face sprung from the brush, blade already brandished and swinging for the young man's neck.

With startling reflexes, Marth flung his Falchion up into the air before shortly following it with a back flip. The assassin's blade whiffed as it missed its target completely. Gripping the sword in both hands, the masked man brought it down on the attacker's bare back. The man jerked before slumping to the ground like a puppet that had its strings cut.

"I trust," Marth began, taking a deep breath to calm the adrenaline that must have been coursing through his veins, "that this will suffice?"

If she was being honest with herself, Robin couldn't help but admit that what he'd pulled was one of the more impressive, while being completely impractical and unnecessary, moves she'd seen. Chrom seemed more impressed, moving to nod his head in affirmation when movement from a tree directly about them caught his eye.

Marth gasped as he whirled around to face this latest threat, completely unaware of the fallen sword he'd stepped on. The sword swung down where his head would have been moments before he'd slipped, snapping his mask like a twig.

Robin rushed forward and caught 'Marth' before she could fully fall over, her navy blue hair falling out from where she'd cleverly hid it. In the meantime, Chrom lunged in a decapitated the second assassin, sweeping his blade out to fling the blood off it.

"So..." The prince began, turning around to get a better look at the unmasked young _woman_ , "Wait, you're-".

"I'm quite the actress, aren't I" She interrupted him as she pushed away from Robin and stood on her own feet, "If I wasn't so careless, you would have never figured it out..."

A distant explosion caught of all their attention, turning the three to where the front gates of the palace stood. Grabbing one of the attacker's Steel Sword, Robin took off with Chrom and Marth next to her.

"We need to regroup with the rest of the Shepards," Chrom spoke up first midrun, "They should be heading towards Emmeryn's chambers".

Just as they were approaching a fork in the halls, three attackers came around the far corner.

Robin sprinted ahead, her long legs easily overtaking her two navy counterparts as she sized up the brigand wielding an axe directly in front of her.

Upon seeing the woman running straight for him, he gave a wicked smile as he lunged to meet her with his axe above his head.

Seemingly on a dime, the tactician suddenly stopped in place. She couldn't help the grin rose while the man's expression fell as his weapon slammed into the floor just in front of her.

The charge had been nothing but a feint, one that her attacker bit right down on. He didn't have the arm muscle to stop his swing once it was in progress and Robin saw it the moment he moved.

Ramming her shoulder into his to knock him further off balance, she pushed off the ground and brought her sword down hard on the archer directly behind him. He'd been in the middle of notching an arrow on his bow when Robin's blade removed his head from his shoulders.

Flicking the blood from her sword, she turned around just in time to watch Chrom decapitate the still shocked man. Marth had already taken care of her mark and had sheathed her blade.

The unmasked woman was walking towards her when Robin watched the window directly behind her explode from the force of a Elfire spell. Catching her by the collar, the tactician pulled the swordwoman against her and spun to block the spell with her back. The force of the attack knocked her to her knees, but aside from a few pieces of scorched hair, Robin was relatively unaffected by the attack.

With Chrom already putting the mage to the sword, she turned her attention to the wide-eyed woman beneath her, "Marth, are you alright?"

The shock of the moment must have delayed her response, as it took Robin tapping her on the shoulder to get an answer, "Y-Yes, Milady. T-Thank you, thank you".

Marth scrambled to her feet, attempting to regain her composure. Before she could make any more stuttering statements, Chrom climbed back in from the destroyed window, "Come on, you two. We've got some rude guests to kick out".

* * *

Almost all of the Shepards had made it to Emmeryn's chambers before the three. Leaving Fredrick, Kellam, and Marth behind to bodily block the middle stairway, Robin gave Sumia temporary leadership of a squad to watch over the backside of the palace and the rooftops. Dividing the rest of their troops between Chrom and herself, she took the left flank while the prince took the right. The two navy-haired sword users had a brief discussion about a strange woman named Panne who was apparently aiding them. She'd had questions about her fighting capability, but that was before she'd transformed into a rabbit-shapped demon the size of a trading carriage and removed an attacker's head with a single paw.

She had no questions about her abilities after that display.

Their plan called for Robin and Chrom to lead teams out of the palace interior, forcing any intruders out of the halls and into the first courtyard. From there she hoped it would be a somewhat simple matter of pincering in the remaining attackers into a kill zone that Virion was setting up on the roof. Ricken and Miriel were supposed to be alongside him, but neither of them had made it in time.

Hearing the approach of an enemy cavalier, Robin rolled along the ground just as a lance swung through the air where she'd been standing moments ago. Jumping to her feet, the tactician lashed out with her blade. Gritting her teeth as the horseman easily outran her sword, she sheathed the weapon and pulled an Elthunder tome out from one of her coat's deep pockets.

Staring down the cavalier as he turned around for another charge, Robin concentrated as she channeled the crackling electricity through her body. Whipping her eyes open just as her opponent entered her attack range, she flung the magic out. The spell ripped through the air, leaving a trail of ozone in its wake as it smashed into the armored horse rider. His metal armor did nothing to protect him from the attack, his body collapsing to the ground where he twitched briefly before falling silent.

With a sigh, Robin drew her blade and finished the incapacitated man off. Tonight, she just did not have the time to be merciful.

"That's too weak, Ricken! You must be more aggressive with your attacks!"

Turning and running to where she'd heard the familiar voices coming from, the tactician came across the two missing Shepards. As much as she was glad they were safe, she could tell they were fighting a losing battle against a man who clearly in charge. Miriel intercepted a massive fireball with a well-placed Elwind just as Robin caught up to them, cutting down a Brigand as he attempted to attack Ricken from behind.

"Miriel, Ricken," She said, turning her attention full to the instigator of this attack and a single mage who now accompanied him, "You two need to fall back".

The young man moved to protest, but Miriel could see that neither of them were in any condition to continue fight and pulled him away by his dirtied robes.

Staring down the stairs at the two magic users, Robin tightened her grip on her sword.

"You..." The leader spoke up, surprise evident on his face, "This is not your cue to appear on this stage".

The mage looked to the instigator for a moment in reaction to him speaking, and she took her chance. Charging down the stairs, the tactician planted her left elbow in the man's chest before pivoting and plunging the point of her blade in the same place.

Not wasting the momentum, Robin spun and struck out at the leader. The sword screeched as it collided with the dark magic he'd hastily put up as a barrier. Taking a step back, she feinted right before rushing left, a movement that he'd evidently predicted as a fireball nearly took her head off.

The explosion directly behind her lifted the tactician off her feet and flung her into the grass. Rolling with the impact, Robin came to her feet. Whatever he'd previously blocked her with, she could tell that it'd nearly broken her blade. And while the pilfered weapon had carried her far that night already, she knew it wasn't going to last.

Rushing forward to prevent him from having any breathing room, Robin swung for his throat. Seeing the magic barrier come up to break her weapon, she flipped her grip on the blade and stabbed it straight into his leading foot.

The leader screamed from the pain of having his foot impaled, knocking the tactician away with a half-cooked spell that was more force than fire. Pulling herself out of the dirt, Robin pulled out her Elthunder tome as the instigator glared at her with rage in his eyes.

"DAMN YOU!" He spat, lifting his casting arm to summon pure black flames. They pooled around his legs before shooting out and forming a loose circle around the two fighters. Robin could feel the sweat beginning to drip down her neck as the area's temperature spiked.

The flames on either side of her rose suddenly and rushed at her from both sides. Widening her eyes in surprise, the tactician pulled from her tome to create two casting circles from both her hands. Rather than use them to attack, Robin reinforced them as best she could as the scalding blasts smashed into them.

Her defenses held for a moment before she could feel the strain on them overpower her control of the magic. Jumping back as far as she could, the tactician barely avoided the small blast caused by the sudden release of magic. Feeling a sharp pain across her stomach, she winced as checked for a wound. Dark magic cut through the immaterial, making it effective at killing other mages as it destroyed their bodies from within.

Stepping forward with a grunt, Robin could see the strain that attack had put on her opponent as well. Her tome was nearly out of pages after that stunt, and the leader could hardly stand anymore.

It would all come down to this last attack.

Gripping the remaining pages of her tome, she rushed forward the last of her leg strength. He stared her down, gathering the flames on the ground into a ball in his hand.

He waited.

And waited.

Until she was just in front of him before bringing his hand down on top of her.

He realized his error as Robin reached out with her left hand and caught his wrist. On her way, the tactician had torn out the remaining pages and gripped them in between her teeth. Pushing her right hand right against his heart, she pulled all the power she could into her palm and released it.

Lightning surged out of her hand and traveled straight through his body, arching out his back wildly. She kept the spell active until the last page in her teeth shriveled up and crumbled. Only when the power left her arm, did she finally step back as the dark magic in his hand faded.

He stared at her, eyes slowly gazing over as a sudden jerk brought blood oozing out of his mouth in a foaming broth. The leader finally fell to the ground, Robin watching the entire time as fatigue slowly weighed down on her. Limping away, she barely made it to the stairs before she stumbled. Crawling up to the courtyard with shaking arms, the tactician thought she heard someone call out to her. A vague shape in front of her gripped her shoulders and began pulling her to her feet.

But she didn't make it to her feet before passing out.

* * *

She barely made it outside the palace walls and into the night before her composure cracked. Without her mask, its two pieces now in her pocket, maintaining her calm and collected image was going to be far harder than it had before.

Especially after tonight.

She'd... She'd done it. She'd altered history.

She'd save the life of her aunt, and in the process, hopefully the majority of the human race as well.

Perhaps the best of all was the fact that _she_ was completely different. While Lucina had seen the Shepard's tactician in action before, she was not expecting to have her physically protect her as she'd had.

Could she? Could she possibly?

Could she get the childhood she never had?

With

"Father..."

and

"...Mother"

* * *

 **A/N: Hey everyone, a decently sized update for you all here. Thank you all for your support thus far, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.**


End file.
